JP2012-219825A discloses a suspension that includes a coil spring, a spring receiving member, and a spring rubber sheet. The coil spring is externally mounted on a shock absorber. The spring receiving member supports a lower end part of this coil spring and is fixed to a middle portion of the shock absorber. The spring rubber sheet is interposed between this spring receiving member and the lower end part of the coil spring.
At the suspension described in JP2012-219825A, a protrusion is formed at an inside part in a radial direction of the spring receiving member. Then, this protrusion has an upper end portion on which a deformation restricting portion formed at the spring rubber sheet abuts. This deformation restricting portion is formed at a position corresponding to an uppermost part of the coil spring lower end part that contacts a seating portion of the spring rubber sheet.
At the suspension described in JP2012-219825A, when the coil spring is in an extending state, since compression of the seating portion of the spring rubber sheet is released, a fitted portion of the spring rubber sheet to the coil spring recovers to an inside in the radial direction from a state curved outside in the radial direction. Thus, stress to curve and deform to the inside in the radial direction with respect to an initial position acts on the fitted portion by reactive force when the shape returns and friction force toward an upside of the coil spring. At this time, since the deformation restricting portion has a lower portion that abuts on a top end surface of the protrusion of the spring receiving member. Thus, the protrusion can support the stress that curves and deforms the fitted portion to the inside in the radial direction. Therefore, generation of a gap between the lower end portion of the coil spring and the outer side surface portion of the fitting portion is prevented, and entry of foreign matter such as mud and sand is prevented.